Past Packs
This is a list of past packs that have scurried to and fro over our grid over the years, sometimes performing deeds worthy of great renown, sometimes managing to accomplish very little at all, and sometimes managing to foul things up quite nicely for the Hidden Walk. Please feel free to add any packs of yester-year, but also, please follow the entry structure. And please, oh please, keep the names alphabetized by the first letter of their name. See also Category:Past Packs for a categorical listing. Please see Lord of the Flies for a sample pack. You can copy-and-paste the Pack Entry Format from the Pack template. Entry Structure *Pack Name, under ~Totem's name~. Totem Spirit (Year of Creation-Last Year on MUSH) Example: *Lord of the Flies, under ~Piggy~. Wendigo (2010-2014) Totems of Cunning Garou tend to be lacking in the cunning department on the whole, and often need the help of spirits to make use of what little The Garou species is, by and large, a good fit with most of the spirits you wouldn't want to invite over for a drink. *Bad Company, under ~Low Key~. Coyote (2010-2011) *Birdseye, under ~Prettytail~. Magpie (2005-2006) *Crossing, under ~Mask~. Raccoon (?-1 Jul 1996) *Iron Fist, under ~Lightning~ (?) Stormcrow (1994?-?) *Poetic Justice, under ~?~. Fox (1999?-?) *Renaissance, under ~Kit~ Coyote (1993-1995) *Rise of Mercury, under ~Maggie~. Magpie (1997-2000?) *Sneetches without Stars, under ~?~ Magpie (early 1990s) *Trouble, under ~Hood~. Raccoon (2001-2002) *Vendetta, under ~Patches~. Raccoon (2006 - ?) Totems of Respect Totems of Respect are looked upon with great favour among the Garou, and are often associated with the most upright of Garou. They also tend to be the oldest and stodgiest of totems. *Clarity, under ~Aquila~. Eagle (1995-?) *Crisium, under ~?~ Phoebe (1995-1996) *Dawn's Fire, under ~?~ Merlin (floruit 1997) *Mystic Raptors, under ~?~ Falcon (?-?) *Obsidian Wind, under ~?~ Pegasus (2000-2000) *Ridgeline, under ~Glacier~. Bison (2004-2007) (Guardian Pack) *Resonance, under ~Ciancarw~. Stag (2004-2006) *Samhain, under ~?~ Stag (?-?) *Song of Lightning, under ~?~ Grandfather Thunder (?-?) *Stormfront, under ~Bonebeak~ (Grandfather Thunder) 2007-current *Summer Frost, under ~Ice Wolf~ Ice Wolf (1994-1996) *Unbidden, under ~?~. Stallion (1994-?) Totems of War The Garou species is, by and large, a good fit with most of the spirits you wouldn't want to invite over for a drink. These totems are often associated with glory, and strangely enough tend to have shorter life expectancies than other packs. Like totems of cunning, totems of war rarely lead their pack to death-by-boredom. *Blackwatch, under ~Branwyn~. The Badb (1995-2000) *Blizzard's Teeth, under ~Flare~. Weasel (2007-2010) *Brutal Grace, under ~Qadesh~. Panther (2009-2010) *Cavall, under ~Sargeant~. Dog (1996-2000) *Cerberus, under ~?~ Cougar (?-?, floruit 1996) (Guardian pack) *Coup De Grace, under ~Ferahgo~. Weasel (2009 - ?) *Edge, under ~Razor~. Weasel (?-?) *Excelsior, under ~Praeses~. Black Unicorn (2014 - 2016) *First Strike, under ~?~. Wolverine (?-?) *Final Strike, under ~Huntress~. Cougar (?-?) *Forest Howl's Echo, under ~Eclipse~. Cougar (?-2000) *Fenrir's Teeth, under ~?~. Fenris (?-?) *Ghostrunners, under ~?~ Bear (?-?) *Havoc, under ~Vex~. Wolverine (2004-?) *Heart of Winter, under ~?~ Wendigo (?-?) *Invisibles, under ~?~ Rat (?-?) *Meatgrinder, under ~?~. Weasel (2008-2009) *Militia, under ~?~. Wyvern (2013) *Omega, under ~?~ Bear (1997-1997) *Pathfinders, under ~?~ Panther (?-?) *Prophecy, under ~?~. Weasel (1995-?) *Reclaiming, under ~Khedi~. Panther (2002-2002) (Guardian pack) *Reforged, under ~Kamali~. Black Unicorn (2002-2002) *Requiem, under ~Snaekolfr~. Fenris (2004-2006) *Ring of Fire, under ~?~. Rat (?-?) *Rough And Tumble, under ~Jenner~. Rat (?-?) *Rush Hour, under ~?~ Rat (?-?) *Scourge, under ~Scourge~. Wyvern (2003-2005) *Seneca Falls, under ~?~ Weasel (?-?) *Stonebreakers, under ~?~ Wolverine (?-?) *Stronghold, under ~Shard~. Bear (2007-2008) (Guardian pack) *The Crew, under ~Nine-Lives~. Rat (2008-2011) *The Usual Suspects, under ~Tavi~ Weasel (1997-?) *Tenacity, under ~Leuk~. Bear (2009-2009) *Thunder's Echo aka Blood Moon, under ~?~ Cougar (floruit 1995) *Vengeance, under ~?~ Bull (floruit 1995) *Vigilant Rampart, under ~Amynta~. Wyvern (2000-?) *Wildfire, under ~Ember~. Wyvern. (2006-Jan 2010) Totems of Wisdom After so many battles, many Garou are hard pressed to find two brain cells to rub together. But despite this, many garou manage to associate their packs with spirits of wisdom. Many garou are leery of wisdom packs, since no one likes a smarty-pants. *Crescent Wing, under ~Ocerith~. Merlin (2002-?) *Dreamrunners, under ~Reisig~. Unicorn (?-2000) *Drifting Wind, under ~Hulu~. Owl (2011 - 2011?) *Forest Walk, under ~Fir~ Grandmother Tree (1997-1998 (est)) *Gaia's Shield, under ~?~ Buffalo (floruit 1997) *Gauntlet, under ~?~. Owl (1994-?) *Griphus, under ~Unknown~. Chimera (2004-?) *Heartwood, under ~Eila~. Grandmother Tree (2011 - 2016) *Masquerade, under ~Fantasia~. Chimera (2008-2009) *Mirror, under ~?~ Chimera (?-?) *Moonshadow, under ~?~ Uktena (?-?) *Night's Herald, under Ghost. Owl (2009-2010) *Night's Talons, under ~Unknown~. Owl (2000-2001) *No Brand Heroes, under ~Unknown~. Cockroach (1996-?) *Ouroboros, under ~Jade~. Uktena (?-?) *Reaching, under ~Onyx~. Uktena (2009-2012) *Salmon's Leap, under ~Silverscale~. Salmon (2001-2002) *Synthesis, under ~Tesla~. Cockroach (2002-?) *Temperance, under ~Aljan~. Unicorn (2010-2012) *Tenacity, under ~An~. East Wind Incarna (2008-2009) *Unity, under ~?~ Unicorn (floruit 1995) *Untouchables, under ~Greymalkin~. Fog (?-2000) *Vanguard, under ~Kakkerlak~. Cockroach (2008-2009) *Whispers on the Wind, under ~Kshema~ Wind (1996-?) (Guardian pack) *Winter Solstice, under ~Winter's Wind~. Buffalo (1997-?) Unsorted Packs The sands of time have eroded memories of these packs, and their totems and natures are unknown or uncertain. As and when research unearths them, they'll be added to one of the above lists. *Disavowed, under ? (1996-?) *Skulk, under ? (1999-?) *Urban Infestation, under ? (? - 1996) *Watchmen, under ? (floruit 1999) *Wharf Rats, under ? (1996-1997)